Peter Parker (Into the Spider-Verse Noir)
Peter Parker is a version of ' Spider-Man' who is active during the 1930s. Biography ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Hailing from universe, where it is 1933 and black and white, Peter Parker worked as a private eye detective who was bit by a radioactive spider. He gained spider-like abilities and became a hero. One day, Kingpin of a different dimension activated the Super Collider, a machine that could open portals to other dimensions. During a battle with the Green Goblin of that dimension, the alternate Spider-Man was thrust into the energies of the Collider, and his molecules ended up causing the Collider to hone in on the older Peter's universe, opening a portal in his bedroom. Pulled into the portal, Peter was transported into an alternate Earth, smacking face first into a screen. He discovered his counterpart from this dimension was younger, blonde-haired, and had recently been murdered by the Kingpin. Spider-Noir then hid out at the house of his counterpart's version of Aunt May, where he meets other counterparts Peni Parker and Peter Porker who also hid out after being sent to the other world. When Gwen Stacy, Peter B. Parker and Miles Morales make their way to Aunt May's house. She introduces them to Spider-Noir, Peni Parker and her robot armor SP//dr are from an alternate future, and Spider-Ham, a version of Peter Parker as a pig. After finding that the others were like him, the group discusses how they are going to shut down the Collider and get back to their own universes as they will eventually "glitch out" and die if they stay in Miles' world for too long. Miles opts to be the one who will stay behind and shut the Collider off. While Peter B. shows faith in Miles' abilities, the others are not sure Miles is ready and when they try to test him, the pressure overwhelms Miles and he leaves. Later at May's house, Spider-Noir is fiddling with the rubric's cube and trying to guess the colors because he is unfamiliar with them and Spider-Ham corrects him on his mistake. He listens as Peter B. assures them that Miles will come through. At that moment, a frantic Miles returns and he reveals his Uncle Aaron is the Prowler and tried to kill him. Spider-Noir casually states that was a "hardcore origin story", as the others chastise him for his insensitive nature. He and the others are then attacked by Prowler, Kingpin, Scorpion, and Tombstone when they follow Miles to their location. A fight ensues and Miles' uncle (Prowler) is shot and fatally wounded by Kingpin when he refuses to kill Miles. At Miles' school in his room, Spider-Noir and the others try to comfort Miles by relating on their own loss. Spider-Noir lost his Uncle Benjamin and agree on not being able to save everyone on the job. Spider-Noir bids Miles goodbye while Peter reveals that he has decided to be the one who will deactivate the Collider and stay behind even though it will result in his death. After taking the USB drive that will shut down the Collider from Miles, Peter then webs him to a seat to keep him safe and out of the way while the others go to the Collider. Arriving at the base, they watch Fisk claiming that he and the original Spider-Man were 'very close', and Gwen calls him a pig and Spider-Ham takes offense to the statement. Spider-Man Noir then points out to how the waiters were dressed. He, Peter B, Gwen, and Spider-Ham enter the mansion wearing bow ties, with Peni and SP//dr hiding under the cart and they web up two security guards on the way. They soon locate the collider and are confronted by the Kingpin and his henchmen again. While holding off the grunts, he is amazed to see Miles arrive after having escaped the chair and mastering his powers, as he manages to help Peter and Gwen. Afterwards, Spider-Noir fights and easily defeats Tombstone. Along with Spider-Ham, he aids Porker and Peni in defeating Scorpion. He comforts Peni on her destroyed mech and carries her to rejoin the others. Once Miles gains control of the beam, he then sends the others home, with Spider Noir voicing his love for them and states he will keep the cube to master it and goes to his dimension. At the end, he is seen mastering the cube in his free time. Character traits He shares many traits of his counterparts, as he wants to protect innocents and save the day. When fighting, he is eager for a challenge, as seen when he told May Parker that "We don't pick the ballroom, we just dance". He also uses fighting skill in conjunction with his powers, as he easily bested Tombstone with his fists and web. He can be insensitive at times, as after he learned Miles' uncle was a villain who nearly killed him, he only remarked it gave him a hard core origin story. However, he was still compassionate to comfort Miles by telling him of his loss of his uncle after Kingpin killed Prowler or comforting Peni on her loss mech. This is further seen when he confessed his joy at meeting his counterparts, who he came to see as good friends. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Due to being bitten by a genetically modified "super" spider, Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider; such as superhuman strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, equilibrium, stamina, senses, etc. He can also cling to solid surfaces, produce organic webbing and has a "spider-sense", which alerts him to danger. **'Superhuman Strength:' Possessing the proportionate strength of a spider, Spider-Man possesses far more strength than normal humans; for example; he can overpower normal humans relatively easily, his kicks and punches can send normal humans flying. He was also able to best Tombstone, with his fists alone. **'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man is far more durable than normal humans; for example, he is able to survive being thrown around violently at high speeds and hitting a large screen. **'Superhuman Speed:' Possessing the proportionate speed of a spider, Spider-Man is much faster than normal humans. **'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man is much more agile than normal humans; for example, he is able to perform acrobatic and gymnastic moves, such as high jumps, somersaults, flips, etc. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are much faster than normal humans; for example, he is able to dodge any attack. Spider-Man's spider-sense also further greatly amplifies his superhuman reflexes. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man's equilibrium is more greatly developed than normal humans; for example, he is able to balance himself perfectly on any object, no matter how small or narrow it is. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to his enhanced strength, Spider-Man can jump much higher and leap much further than normal humans. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man possesses far more stamina then normal humans; allowing him to remain physically active for longer periods of time. **'Superhuman Senses:' Spider-Man's senses are more greatly developed than normal humans. ***'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man possesses precognitive danger senses, as he is able to quickly dodge any form of attacks just after sensing them. It also helps him identify if he is close to someone with similar spider powers. **'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man is able to stick or grip onto any surface, much like any spider would; by using his fingertips and feet. Abilities *'Master Investigator:' Due to Spider-Man being a private investigator for an unknown number of years, he is a highly skilled investigator. Weaknesses *'Limited Durability:' Although Spider-Man is incredibly durable, he does have his limits; for example, objects or weapons with enough force can injure him. Relationships *Spider-Gang **Peter B. Parker/Spider-Man - Alternate counterpart and leader. **Peni Parker/SP//dr – Futuristic counterpart and teammate. **Peter Porker - Animal counterpart and teammate. **Spider-Gwen - Teammate. ** Miles Morales - Teammate. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Alternate counterpart; deceased. *May Parker - Alternate aunt and ally. Appearances/Voice Actors *Canon (1 film) **Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (First appearance) - Nicolas Cage Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * He has taken to enjoying the rubrics' cube, after seeing it in color. * His universe takes place in 1933. * He speaks with a 1930's accent. * It is always windy with him, as he states the wind follows him. Gallery ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' SPDRMN-ITSV-Noir-Peter-Parker.jpg|Noir unmasked. See Also *Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse characters Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Secret identities Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Web Generation